


Ask The Gokai Crew

by Aniku1992



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniku1992/pseuds/Aniku1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Have a question you are dying to know about the Gokaigers? Come and ask them!! They can be as weird or romantic as you want the questions to be. Their is no limit. I will also take dares if they are funny!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gokai Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, even if that would be awesome!!!! I only own my OC Erin and Kyra.

Ask the Gokaiger team

Hey guys Erin here again with a Q&A fanfic. This time around it’s Gokaiger.  
Gokaiger  
• Marvelous  
• Joe Gibken  
• Luka Milfy  
• Don Dogier  
• Ahim de Famile  
• Gai Ikari  
• Navi  
• Basco  
Send in your questions and the team will answer!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the crew and Featherstar's question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first question of this fic and getting to meet who will be answering your questions or doing your dares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters from Gokaiger only my two OCs...

Chapter 1: Meeting the crew and the first question.

  
Aniku and Kyra were both heading to the garage where the Gokaigers, Basco, and Sally were all hanging out since the day was peaceful at the moment. When the girls walked inside they noticed the Gokaigers doing all of their usual activities.

Marvelous was eating a pplate full of turkey legs that he found in the kitchen that was made just for him. Joe was on a bench doing a bunch of sit ups and silently counting to himself. Luka was browsing through a fashion magazine to find out the new winter trends were and see if she wanted them or not. Don was over in a corner of the garage tinkering with a new gadget he was working on. Ahim was sitting on a coach the garage had with a cup of tea and a plate of finger sandwiches to snack on. Gai was sitting at the dining table working on his encyclopedia that needed to be updated. Navi was next to Marvelous napping on the treasure chest for the gokai Keys.

Basco was on the opposite end of the room with Sally, who was eating a bunch of bananas, and thinking of a way to annoy Marvelous to grab the Gokai Keys.

Aniku and Kyra looked at each other before calling out. “Yo Gokaigers, Basco!!”

The Gokai Crew and Basco all looked to Kyra and Aniku with different expressions ranging from annoyed to curious. Although poor Navi was startled from her nap to look at Aniku and Kyra

“What do you want.” Basco and Marvelous asked annoyed or mouth full of food.

“We have a question for you guys to answer.” Kyra explained as Aniku pulled the question up on her iPad.

Basco raised an eyebrow curiously and asked “Do we get anything out of it?”

“No, but unless you want to answer you don’t have to.” Aniku stated finding the question.

Basco glared and wen to go polish his trumpet.

“Anyways… Do you have the question Aniku?” Kyra asked turning to her friend.

“Yep” Aniku said “This one is from Featherstar asking  **“Hey guys what’s it like to fight the Zangyack everyday?** ”

Marvelous swallows his mouth full of food. “Okay as lon as I can make it showy.”

Joe just shrugs and goes to stand near Marvelous.

Luka frowns “It is really annoying when they mostly send the foot soldiers. The least they can do is give us a good fight, mou.”

“I would just like the fighting to end. I just don’t like the Zangyack.” Don was rubbing his hands on his pants nervously.

“I just want the people of my home planet to know I am still fighting for their freedom. I will be glad to help as long as I can.” Ahim says folding her hands in her lap.

 

“I think it is amazing!! I get to be a real hero like the people I admire so much.” Gai said bouncing in his seat. “Plus I get to help my team out with my skills!”

“I fight with the Zangyack unless they betray me or I finally betray them. Either way I will hit them when they least expect it.” Basco said with a tone of not caring.

“Thank you for that lovely question featherstar, I hope you have more for the crew and Basco later on.” Kyra said putting her ipad down.

“Yeah, although I hope others will ask questions soon. I don’t want the garage destroyed because Basco decided to egg the Gokaigers into a fight.” Aniku said glaring at Basco.

Basco looked over to Aniku an just shrugged not even caring.

Kyra just shook her head knowing it was a losing cause.

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the fic. I really hope for more people to ask the gokaigers questions. I also hope that you guys like this fic. Also special thanks to FeatherStar for being the first person to send a question! See you next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review with questions of your own that you might have for our favorite space pirates.


	3. Chapter 2: Saine and Saf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is answering questions from both Saine and Saf. Thank you so much for your qestions!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Gokaigers. I only own my OCs!

Chapter 2: Saine and Saf

Aniku and Kyra were both on their ipads looking at tumblr when they got a ping from their emails. Opening the emails the girls smiled and yelled for the Gokaigers.]

“What?!” Basco shouted having been woken up from a nap.

“We have more questions your highness.” Aniku said with an eye roll.

“Then get on with it.” Basco said not in the mood.

“Our first one is from **Saine** and they ask.” Aniku started

**“I'm going to put down a bunch of questions but I don't know if that's allowed so if it's not then feel free to pick whichever one you like to answer.”**

“That is totally allowed. The more questions the better!” Kyra said.

**“Basco and Marvelous: Thoughts about people shipping you together.”**

Basco and Marvelous look to each other than to Aniku who was asking the question. “Do we look like we like each other?” The two said in unison.

Aniku and Kyra held back a snicker as the two former Akaki Pirates glared at each other.

The other Gokaigers raised an eyebrow at the two girls in question. Said girls shook their head not wanting to explain the situation or why people think that Marvelous and Basco could be together.

**Doc: When did you realize that you didn't mind being a pirate?**

Don scratched the back of his head with his head tilted. “I guess I stopped minding being a pirate when I was actually taken seriously as one of the Gokaigers instead of a no body.”

**Ahim: What's your favorite tea?**

“I like many teas and have tried quite a bit but I think the calming teas or green tea are always the best.” Ahim said with a polite smile

**Luka: Describe everyone (including Basco) in three words or less**

Luka looked at all the people gathered and started with Basco. “Annoying back stabber.”

Basco shrugs knowing it is true and not caring.

Luka continued “Gai is a Crazed useful Nerd.”

Gai tilts his head like a lost puppy.

“Ahim is a badass Princess.”

“Why thank you Luka-san.”

 “Don is a cowardly engineer.”

“Hey.. I have gotten braver.” Don protested.

Luka ignored the comment for later. “Joe is a silent swordsman.”

Joe gave Luka a silent thumbs up.

“Marvelous is a Showy meat lover.”

Marvelous nods as he sits in his captain’s chair, that he brought with him.

“Navi is the treasure finder. And Sally is a banana eating robot.”

**Gai: Who's your favorite Sentai team or individual member?**

Luka, Joe, Marvelous, and Basco all tune out of the conversation at the moment not looking forward to the rant.

“EEEHHH!!! HOW CAN YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE!!!” Gai shouted. “THERE ARE SO MANY GREAT TEAMS AND INDIVIDUALS!!!”

Don cringed at Gai’s volume. “Mou Gai! Indoor voices.”

“But they are making me choose a favorite team Don-san!” Gai was on the verge of tears.

“It is fine Gai-san if you cannot pick. It was only a question.” Ahim said going to comfort the silver pirate.

“Ahim-san!” Gai turned to hug her thankful for the comfort.

The other four tuned back in seeing the rant was over and looked to Aniku for the other questions.

**Joe: Who taught you to bake?**

Joe shrugged. “I don’t remember.”

**Marvelous: When did you become a pirate?**

“I became a pirate under Aka Red and a captain after that one.” Marvelous pasued to glare at Basco. “Decided to turn traitor.”

**Basco: Do you realize how silly it looks that your main weapon is a trumpet? Also do you ever regret betraying the Akaki Pirates?”**

Basco looked at his trumpet. “No because it is good for grabbing the grand powers from unhelpful teams.” Basco pauses but just smirks. “Nope! I wanted the greatest treasure in the world and I left what was holding me down in order to get it.”

Aniku put her iPad down and turned to Kyra. “You get this person’s questions.”

Kyra took one look at the questions an pouted. “Why me?”

“Because I did the last set and you like him more than I do.” Aniku stated getting a confused look from the Gokaigers

“Fine.” Kyra looked at the crew. “Our last bunch of questions is from **Saf** and they ask.”

**“Basco! This is likely not the question you had in mind, but I am just dying to say it. Following an unprofessional outburst at my college, I decided my best option was to continue my A Levels elsewhere. When people asked if I was okay, I turned to them and said “its fine. After all, nanika o eru ni wa, nanika o sute nakya” (in order to obain something, you have to give something up)… So essentially, I stole your quote… How do you feel about that?**

**My other question is: Basco…Can you play the bass? *giggle* I understand I am far too easily amused, I know, I’m sorry.**

**I… I totally don’t have a favorite…”**

Basco raised an eyebrow as it was all for him. “Well what do you know. I have fans. As for your questions… No I do not mind that you borrowed my favorite line, everyone needs to learn it at some point or another.” Basco then rolled his eyes. “No I do not play the bass. I only like my trumpet.”

Kyra smiled and looked at Aniku at the last sentence. “Oh it is fine to have favorites isn’t that right Aniku.”

Aniku looked at Kyra then realizing what she meant. “Oh come on! That is not fair! You have your favorites as well!”

“Yes but they aren’t very obvious as yours” Kyra smirked

“Oh ho? Do I sense dirt on our admins?” Basco said with a smug smirk.

“Nope!” Aniku stated glaring at Kyra.

“Eh, but Kyra just said.” Gai said getting a hit upside the head from Luka. “Ow.”

“We will find out about it at some point.” Basco taunted.

“Over my dead body… an no I do not mean that literally Basco.” Aniku said with a glare at the pirate.

“Well then…” Kyra stated with a smug look. “Please send us your questions if you have them in the comments below and leave kudos if you like this story. In the mean time I have to go stop Aniku or Basco from killin one another.”

“IT’S YOUR FAULT IT WAS STARTED!!” Aniku yelled still glaring at Basco.

**A/N: As stated before please leave any questions you might have for our favorite Gokai Crew in the comments below! I will see you next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Basco in a Band?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions from people and everyon thinking Basco is in a band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Gokai Crew, but I do own my Ocs.

Chapter 3 More questions

The garage was quiet as the gang were busy doing their thing when Aniku’s iPad let off multiple pings and shakes notifying them of new emails but causing Aniku to jump in surprise.

**“Oh boy new replies, but man is that a lot.” Aniku runs to her iPad to look at all the replies. “What do you have Aniku?” Kyra asks going over to the ipad as well. “There are some good ones. The first is from Saine” “Thanks so much for answering my questions! It was so much fun to see all the character’s answer! And Now onto my next set of questions (yeah, I’ve thought about this a lot)**

“It is no problem Saine.” Kyra said with a smirk.

“Yeah I am glad you like this fic! I like it when I get people who read this!” Aniku smiles

**Basco: Why are you so surprised that you have fans? Fangirls love attractive villians. Anyways are you sure you don’t play bass? Because I’ve seen some music videos that would disagree with you. Also, what were your plans for if you found the Greatest Treasure in the Universe?**

“I’m not surprised. I am actually glad I have fans. Although why you all think I play the bass is annoying. I like my trumpet.” Basco smirked. “Although a bass guitar would be a good thing to do in my spare time.”

**Gai: What are your thoughts on the fact that Basco and Chiaki from the Shinkengers are apparently in a band together. I know I just had to laugh when I found out. Also as a side note my favorite team is the Gokaigers followed closely by the Kyoryugers.**

Gai blinks before his eyes go to Basco. “A band with Shinken Green!! How is that possible? I didn’t know Chiaki was in a band! And I know a lot about the members of Super Sentai.”

**Marvelous: So what were you doing before you joined AkaRed but it seemed a whole lot like piracy to me. Also if you ended up in a situation where you could only save one member of your crew who would it be? (yes I am evil for asking this, I know)**

“Yes I was doing piracy before I join the akagi pirates, but Akared showed me a better way to get what I wanted.” Marvelous raised an eyebrow. “I would save them all. I wouldn’t leave any of my crew.”

The Gokaigers had their own form of a smile while Basco rolled his eyes.

**Doc: Do you have any recipes that you enjoy making more than other? If so what are they?**

“Hmmm. I do have some good recipes but I enjoy making them all. It is really nice that I have someone to help me in the kitchen.”

**Everyone in general: So we Found out what Marevlous and Basco think of being shipped together, how about the rest of you? Do you agree with the fans pairings or think they’re ridiculous?**

Joe raised an eyebrow.

Luka spit out her drink laughing “Maybe if they weren’t trying to kill each other. I mean really.”

Don shook his head no. “I don’t see it."

Ahim frowned gentley “I apologize but I do not think they would be a good match.”

“I was thinking they would have been in a relationship before Basco betrayed Marvelous-san, but that is just me.” Gai explained.

Aniku and Kyra nodded their head in agreement to what Gai said while the rest of the crew give Gai a weird face.

Gai looks at his friends and Basco. “What? It is a possibility. Isn’t it?”

“Oh yes indeed Gai. I have seen things where people think Marvelous and Basco were a cute before Basco was a dick, but he can still be part of an OT3 with Marvelous and Joe.” Aniku smirked at the three mentioned.

Marvelous and Basco glared at Aniku while Joe questioned Aniku’s sanity.

“Anyways… Let’s continue.” Kyra said rolling her eyes.

**Gokaigers: Do you ever regret giving up the chance to use the Greatest Treasure in the Universe?**

All the Gokaigers answer “No.”

“Wait… You gave up on the greatest treasure in the universe? Are you nuts?” Basco asked just finding out.

“If we did then… All the Sentai before us would have never existed which means no powers to take.” Gai explained.

“Also AkaRed wouldn’t have existed either.” Marvelous told Basco. “And neither would the Akagi Pirates.”

Basco groaned and sat down.

Kyra grabs the iPad from Aniku to take the net set of questions “Our next group of questions is from **FeatherStar**.”

**Hey guys FeatherStar again so I’ve got another question for ya! So if you all were the opposite gender what would your names be? P.S. I am a huge fan of you all especially you Marvelous ;)**

“Marvelous. It is awesome no matter the gender. Also thanks.”

“Joan.” Joe said

“Gai isn’t Luka a name somewhere else in the world.” Luka turned to Gai for answers

“I believe so, but maybe you should have another name.”

Luka pouted. “I guess Luke is good.”

“I guess I can go with Donna or Martha.” Don said with a head tilt.

“I think Adam or maybe Jason?” Ahim smiled

“I like Mai or Eve, OOOh or maybe Yuuki.” Gai then goes to figure out which name would be good for him and his team.

“I think Jessica is good, and I would look awesome.” Basco boasted.

Aniku rolled her eyes and took the iPad back “Now it’s time for **Ka_Tsu_ra’s** turn.”

**General question for everyone: Has Marvelous ever tried to cook anything? How’d that go?**

Basco’s eye twitch as Don twitches.

“He has.” Joe answered

“He is never allowed in the kitchen.” Basco stated.

“For once I agree with Basco.” Don said really worried about that.

Gai look at Basco and Don. “What did he do to ban him from the kitchen?”

“He set water on fire.” Don said.

“Oh I think he set the oven to break just looking at it.” Basco though back to his days before being a loner.

“I wasn’t that bad.” Marvelous defended

“Yeah you are.” Don, Luka, and Basco agreed.

Marvelous shrugs and looks at Kyra and Aniku Kyra takes the ipade from Aniku.

“Our next one is from **Saf.** ”

**I agree with Saine, you must play the bass! I think you’re hiding it! Basco, did they ever tell you they hijacked and subsequently blew up your ship?**

“They did what?” Basco turned to the Gokaigers with a glare.

Marvelous shrugged. “The Galleon was down and we needed a way to get to the Emperor of the universe. Your ship was convenient.”

Basco glared. “You didn’t think I would want it bavk if I ever came back to life?”

“Nope.” Marvelous said with no remorse

**Also, I’m dying to know how you met Sally.**

“I meet Sally on a plant that was selling her into slavery. I didn’t like it so I bought her and she has been useful ever since the incident.” Basco told.

**And one more thing… *snicker*…Do you like chocolate?**

“What kind of question is that? Of course I like chocolate.” Basco raised an eyebrow.

**I apologize for picking on Basco.**

“Oh we don’t mind.. I think it is nice that someone can annoy the pioneer.” Aniku said with a smirk.

“They aren’t bugging me, but I will bug you about who you are obsessed over.” Basco had his own smirk.

“Well good luck with that because I am never telling. Also is that a Super Sentai Member who you have stolen his powers from.” Aniku said pointing behind the Gokaigers.

Basco raises an eyebrow. “Do you really think that will work?”

“Sentai member where?” Gai yelled turning around. Finding no one and pouted.

“On second thought…” Basco shook his head in how gullible Gai is.

Kyra just shook her head and went to read out the next set of questions. “Next is **Hana!;)** ”

**Before I ask my question, I must say I found this when my good friend Saf messaged me saying “OMG you must read this read it now are you reading it yet?”**

“Awww!! I am so happy that people love this fic!! It makes me so happy!!” Aniku smiles and bounces up and down.

“I am glad as well. This means Aniku can do something cool.” Kyra stated before going back to the questions.

**Saffy-chan, leave poor Basco alone, I’m sure he has better things to do that talk about whether or not he likes chocolate. He’s just found out he has fans, give him time to process this! ^^**

“Oh I don’t mind the fans. I am just glad I have more fans than Marvey-chan.” Basco boasted.

“Great he is getting a big head.” Luka complained.

“Oh there are fans for all of you. I am sure they will turn up.” Kyra explained.

**On a completely unrelated note… Basco, how do you feel about pigeons? :)**

“Pigeons? Those things are useless especially if I am in space. I can’t do anything with them.. except make them into a meal.” Basco stated.

Aniku took the iPad back from Kyra and looked at the last of the review and noticed a pattern. “The last of the reviews are about how Hosogai Kei, who looks exactly like Basco is a band with Shogo Suzuki, who looks like Chiaki. And as much as I love a good actor reference the two are completely different.. Plus Gai would be freaking out to know that a sentai member and a villain were in a band together.”

“Yeah… That wouldn’t be good for Gai.” Kyra agreed looking at the Silver ranger.

Gai tilted his head in confusion at the statement.

“Anyways thank you all so much for your questions I hope to hear from you all again! I also hope to hear from new friends as well. Until next time!” Aniku said putting her iPad down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your questions in the comments below! It will be great if you did! Also I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!!

**Author's Note:**

> PLease leave a question or dare in the comments below if you are dying to ask one of the gokaigers a question!!!


End file.
